I Need you Now
by masqueradewitch
Summary: She would see him once more, before the end. she was meant to remind the world that magic still existed. And along the way, she finds a new friend that needs her help, and doesn;t realize it. WARNING, CHARACTER DEATH! THIS IS TRAGEDY FOR A REASON!


A/N: I swear, my muse has lost her mind! Shw cannot sit still on a single idea, just keeps the plot bunnies bouncing around in my head. I own nothing recognizable, I am just borrowing the characters. Big Warning, this is Tragedy for a reason! Sarah and jareth do not end up together, so if that upsets you don't read this! Seriously, it will just make you mad, and my flame resistant armor is in the shop.

* * *

Sarah Williams sat in a waiting room, reading a well worn book on myths. Suddenly, a figure dropped down into the seat next to her, letting out a deep sigh. Sarah turned to glance at the person and paused. Sitting next to her was a girl with auburn hair and large aqua eyes, grinning madly. What threw Sarah was the girl's attire. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans with leaves curling up one leg, and strange runes on the other. A saffron colored peasant top with short sleeves left her shoulders bare, and Sarah could see the tiny runic patterns that danced along her skin.

"Hi. I'm Zira." she said brightly, offering her hand. Sarah immediately smiled back and took her hand.

"Sarah. Are you a patient?" she asked. Zira shook her head, her short hair dancing around her cheekbones as she did.

"Nope. My mom is. Also, I volunteer in the children's ward, telling them stories." she replied. Her lightly golden skin seemed to almost glow, and Sarah fleetingly thought of another she had met with skin that glowed with an inner light.

"I'm just getting a scan. Chronic headaches." Sarah explained. Zira nodded thoughtfully, pulling a large notebook from her bag.

"I wish you luck than. Mom's not so lucky. Ovarian cancer. All that's left is to make her comfy and light the pyres when she's gone." she said. Sarah's heart immediately went out to the girl.

"I'm sorry." she said. Zira tilted her head to the side, looking owlishly at the dark haired young woman.

"It's not your fault she got sick. Besides, my mother is a follower of the Old Ways. While she is more than willing to fight tooth and nail, she has accepted that it's just her time. So have I. Sure I long for more time with her, but death is a part of life. Only those in the Otherworld can evade his grasp." she replied. Sarah felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle at her words.

"The Otherworld?" she asked. Zira nodded and opened her notebook to reveal multiple drawings of forests, castles, and magical creatures.

"To the followers of the Old Ways, the Otherworld is where magic resides. It's a place that intersects with our world at different intervals, but it's ever changing. My mom's old school, but I guess you could say I'm new school. I took parts of different cultures, and put them together in a way that felt right to me. Even though my schoolmates thought I was barking mad, I have always believed in fairies, dragons, ogres, and goblins." the last part made Sarah jerk, turning to look at the illustration that was incredibly accurate.

"What about dwarves?" she asked carefully. Zira laughed and turned a page, showing Sarah a picture that could be Hoggle's brother.

"Of course. Would you like to see the King of the Goblins?" she asked.

"No! I mean, that's okay." Sarah said. Zira looked at her curiously for a moment, then nodded, closing her notebook.

"Okay. I like you Sarah. You're not like other girls our age. You believe." she said. Sarah chuckled softly, a secret smile on her face.

"You have no idea." she murmured. Before Zira could say anything else, Sarah's name was called.

"Listen, if you're not busy tomorrow, maybe you would be willing to meet up at the park? I'd love some input on the story I'm gonna tell the kids next week." she said. Sarah smiled then, a genuine gesture.

"Definitely. I'll see you then." she said, and the pair stood, Sarah to follow the nurse, and Zira to find her mother's room. Neither one of them noticed the white owl perched in a tree near the window.

******************************************************************************************

The next day, Zira and Sarah were walking sedately along the path in the park, each telling their favorite stories from childhood. Zira's had been a Greek myth about Selene and Endymion, while Sarah had told of the Labyrinth. They spoke of them in generalized terms, laughing as they moved along the path. Zira was wearing an off the shoulder sweater in a rich forest green that made her hair and eyes stand out, while Sarah was in a simple white shirt and jeans. Zira wore jeans as well, but hers were covered in hieroglyphics.

"I can't believe your mom let you get all those tattoos!" Sarah remarked as they sat down on a bench. Zira looked down at her wrist, where a line of runes curled up toward her hand.

"Actually, it was a right of passage for me. See, me and my mom come from a long line of Druids and gypsies, and Mom was adamant that we hold to some traditions. These started when I was sixteen." she explained. Sarah reached over and gently touched one of the runes, jerking slightly when it seemed to glow at her touch. Zira was watching her with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"That was proof that you've been to the Otherworld. Only someone who really believes, who's been touched by the magic of the Others, can garner a reaction like that." she explained. Sarah looked up at Zira, and the whole story came tumbling from her. Wishing Toby away, meeting the Goblin King, going through the Labyrinth, and finally defeating the Goblin King, turning down her dreams for her brother. Zira listened silently the whole time, and when she was finished, the redhead let out a whistle.

"Well, that explains why you were so touchy about seeing the picture in my book. You've encountered the real thing." she said. Sarah nodded.

"Ever since I got back that night, I can still see my old friends. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus. All I have to do is call them. I have never told anyone this." she whispered. Zira reached over and took Sarah's hands in hers.

"I understand. After all, who would believe you?" she commented. Just then, Zira's cell phone went off, and she fished it out of her pocket.

"Wow, it got really late." Sarah commented. Zira looked up and nodded before opening her phone.

"Yeah Suze, what's up?" she asked. There was a moment of silence, and a look of deep pain came over the redhead's face. "I'll be there as soon as I can." she whispered, before hanging up the phone and standing swiftly.

"It's your mom, isn't it?" Sarah asked, though she knew the answer. Zira nodded and held out her hand.

"She says her time is up, but I would like you to meet her before she goes. I think the spirits meant for us to meet. Mom was always better at communing with the spirits than I." she said. Sarah didn't say a word, simply took her friend's hand.

The trip to the hospital was quicker than Sarah had expected, and soon enough they stood in Liana Tolvin's room. Liana had hair a shade lighter than her daughter's, but her eyes were a deep brown. She smiled at the two girls as they entered.

"Zira, I see you have found a new friend." she said, her serene smile making it seem hard to believe her death was fast approaching. Zira came forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her mother's temple.

"Mama, this is Sarah Williams, the Champion of the Labyrinth." she said, and Liana's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Come here, child. Let me get a good look at you." she said. Sarah obediently came forward, standing at Liana's left side. The older woman reached out and took her hand, turning it over to examine her palm. Something flashed across the woman's eyes, but it was gone before Sarah could decipher it. Zira seemed to notice something in her mother's posture.

"I'll give you a moment." she said, and stepped outside the room.

"That girl of mine is a smart one. She'll give you all her strength over the hard times ahead. Sarah Williams, the only girl who ever defeated the Goblin King. I wonder if you have any idea just what you did that day. I promise you, it was for the best. You'll see him again, before the end. I won't lie and tell you I see only good things for you. As much as I desire to say otherwise, you don't have long. The gifts you received from your trek through the labyrinth will ensure that you will always be a part of it, but in this world, well." she said. Sarah was stunned at the revelation, but oddly, she wasn't terribly surprised. Something inside of her knew she was now running out of time.

"What should I do?" she breathed. Liana smiled gently, squeezing her hand.

"That, Lady Sarah, is up to you. Only, keep an eye on Zira for me, will you? I fear she will endure far worse than the loss of us." she said. Sarah nodded solemnly as Zira came in the room. Sarah left them and headed down the hall to see her own doctor, her instincts telling her that her results were in.

"I'm afraid that the news isn't good. The scans showed a mass, and it's a fair bet that it's malignant. I'd like to get you started on a treatment regimen as soon as possible." he said. Sarah just blinked sedately.

"What are the odds of success? In all honesty." she said. The doctor sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"With radiation and chemotherapy, you could have at least five years. Without treatment, you might make four months." he replied. Sarah nodded and stood up.

"Thank you Doctor. I need some time to think, and I'll let you know." she said, heading out into the hallway. Liana's words still echoed in her mind, and oddly, Sarah felt comforted by them. She was ready to face her death, and she wanted to do so with dignity, not sick in a hospital room. Moving down the hall, she saw Zira leaning against the wall outside her mother's room, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Sarah came forward and wrapped her arms around her friend, simply comforting her as the redhead whispered druidic prayers.

"Sarah, I know we just met yesterday, but will you come with me to take care of my mother?" she asked quietly.

"Of course." Sarah replied. She was certain that she would spend the time she had left being a good friend to Zira, the only person who would believe with her.

******************************************************************************************

Sarah defied her doctor's odds, and lasted well over two years as an almost normal girl. She had moved in with Zira shortly after her diagnosis, securing a promise from her father and her step mother that they wouldn't hover, and threw herself into writing. Zira took care of the house, working as an herbalist to pay the bills. Eighteen months after the pair had met, Zira sat with Sarah in a publisher's office, gripping the dying woman's hand.

"I'm really nervous." Sarah whispered. Zira glanced over and grinned, her hair sweeping over one bare shoulder.

"Nervous? You defeated the unbeatable Labyrinth at fifteen, rebuked the Goblin King and stayed true to your goal of returning your brother home, have faced your impending death with grace and dignity, and a publisher is making you nervous?" she whispered incredulously. The pair began to giggle just as the receptionist called for Sarah. Standing as a pair, they entered the office and sat across from the man who would decide whether Sarah's work deserved recognition.

"Well, now Miss Williams. I must admit that it has been quite a few years since I have read such wonderful fantasy stories. Now what I would love to do is get at least a four book deal from you. The tales you weave are something that will draw children and adults alike." he said, stroking his grey mustache in thought. Sarah's happiness dimmed slightly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I don't have enough time to write any more. I'm dying, and this is the only story I had to tell." she explained. The publisher's eyes widened in sympathy, and he pulled a form from his desk.

"I am very sorry to hear that. If this is the only tale you have, than we will publish it. Is there any family you would prefer your posthumous royalties to go to, or a charity?" he asked. Sarah blinked and filled out the forms to give Toby the money from her book after her death. After the pair finished at the publisher's office, they retuned to their hotel room and had a quiet dinner. The entire time, Sarah noticed that Zira seemed to subconsciously tug at the hem of her shirt.

"Is everything okay, Zira?" she asked gently. The redheaded woman looked up sharply, a flash of fear in her eyes.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be? You just got published. Your dream came true." she replied. Sarah cast her eyes down as she thought of those final moments in the Labyrinth, and the Goblin king offering her dreams to her.

"Yeah, my dreams." she whispered, looking out the window. Once again, she thought of her friends, and how she had not told them that she was dying. She looked over at Zira.

"I don't think I ever said thank you, for being there for me when my mom died. I know that you're thinking that I shouldn't have to face another death so soon, but I would rather have what time I have with my dearest friend, than be forced to grieve alone." Zira said. Sarah smiled sadly at her friend.

"Thank you Zira, for being here for me. I think when we get home, it will be time to say my goodbyes to my friends." she said. Zira did not reply, only nodded solemnly.

******************************************************************************************

Two weeks later, Zira was just leaving her local supplier for some of her harder to find herbs when she slammed into a large male frame.

"I'm sorry! I really have to watch where I'm going sometimes! Sarah's always telling me that I move like I don't really see the world around me." she quipped, scooping up her purchases. She was looking around for the herbal packet she had gotten for Sarah when a gloved hand held it out to her. She took it and looked up, meeting a pair of mismatched eyes.

"It's no trouble. You are an herbalist?" he asked, his voice velvet smooth. Zira nodded mutely before remembering what she was doing.

"Sorry! I must have spaced a little. You just look like someone a friend of mine described to me. Kinda weird, since she was just saying yesterday how she would have liked the chance to say goodbye to him." she said, brushing her hair out of her face with one rune brushed hand. The man's eyes seemed to glow when he saw her markings, but a sudden shout from behind her drew Zira's attention. She turned and bit back a curse as she saw her estranged father approach.

"Where the hell have you been you little bitch?' he demanded. Zira stood firm, knowing what was coming.

"None of your business. I am twenty four years old, and you have never had any power over me or my life." she snapped. His hand connected with her face with a resounding crack. Zira turned her face, but otherwise did not move.

"You need to learn some respect for your elders, little girl." he snarled. Zira closed her eyes, willing up the last of her strength.

"Sarah only has a day or so left. Just leave me be until then, okay?" she pleaded. Something in her father's eyes changed then, and Zira felt a flash of fear.

"Fine. I'll see you in a day or two." he said, sounding far too pleased with himself. As he sauntered off, Zira fought to keep her tremors under control. She hadn't noticed when the strange man with the mismatched eyes had disappeared, and didn't notice that the runes on her wrist were softly glowing in the presence of magic.

******************************************************************************************

Sarah opened her eyes weakly as she heard the front door open. Somehow, she knew her time was up. Slowly, she turned to look at the mirror, where she saw many of the denizens of the Labyrinth standing around the room, holding a solemn vigil. One face was noticeably absent. Zira breezed into the room and froze, feeling the shift in the magic around the room. She moved forward and placed the herbal packet in a bowl, setting a match to it. The thick smoke wafted around the room as Zira's runes glowed even brighter than before. She set a crown of white flowers upon Sarah's brow, and sat down next to her dear friend.

"He isn't here?" she asked softly. Sarah shook her head and grasped her friend's hand.

"Will you sing to me? One last time?" she whispered. Zira nodded, and let the song come to her, feeling the tug of the magic around them.

_Reach across the Great Divide_

_See the war behind your eyes_

_Finally slow the racing clock_

_Try so hard to make it stop_

_Are you listening?_

_Are you listening?_

_Are you listening?_

_Don't look away_

_Hear me say_

_I need you now_

_I need you now_

_I need you now_

In the mirror, Zira saw the goblins straighten, and all assembled removed their hats, the grief in their eyes evident. Tears flowed freely down Hoggle's face, and Didymus dabbed at his own eyes with a handkerchief.

_No more throwing stones tonight_

_This glass house can't take the fight_

_Help me calm this hurricane_

_Before this moment slips away_

_Are you listening?_

_Are you listening?_

_Are you listening?_

_Don't turn away_

_When I say_

In the corner of the room, Zira saw a flash of blonde hair, and those same mismatched eyes from earlier today. She saw the shock and grief on his face as he realized that his champion was dying, and their wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it. Zira's heart ached for this creature, to endure such pain from the loss of a mortal girl. Sarah saw him as well, and tears welled up in her eyes as she joined Zira in the final words of the song.

_I need you now_

_I need you now_

_I need you now_

"Jareth, forgive me. I never meant to cause you harm. I only wanted to save my brother. I was a child, and I didn't understand anything." she whispered. In a flash, the Goblin King sat on the mattress next to her, holding one hand in his.

"Precious girl, why did you wait so long to call me? I could have helped before, but now? It's far too late for any of my magic to help." he whispered.

"I know, but this is meant to be. A wise Druid told me that I would see you once more before the end. I was only meant to show you that human's still believe in magic, and they will for many generations to come." she whispered. Zira stood and moved over to the window, opening it to let in the warm summer air. She could feel a storm coming, and closed her eyes, letting the air wash over her.

"I don't understand this. The magic linking you to my Labyrinth is stronger than ever. It should be at it's weakest." Jareth said softly. Sarah smiled serenely at him.

"Would you grant your champion one last wish?" she whispered. Jareth looked down at her in surprise, but nodded silently.

"Zira, how long has your father been beating you?" Sarah asked quietly, watching as her friend's body went rigid.

"Am I that obvious?" she whispered, lightly pressing her fingers to her sore cheek.

"You know that he'll kill you one of these days, right?" Sarah asked. Zira nodded, bowing her head.

"Her father knows the rules that bind druids. Words have power, especially to those who are most sensitive to them. It's why your friend is always careful about how she words things, never wishing flippantly for something. Her father invoked the obedience demanded of druids to their elders. She cannot refuse him." Jareth explained, his anger barely suppressed. Sarah nodded, and looked to the Goblin King.

"Zira doesn't belong Aboveground Jareth, she never did. Her magic longs for something like itself." she said. Zira stood, feeling the change in the air, and saw a single raven swoop low to land in the tree outside. She turned and took Sarah's hand, tears gently falling.

"Sarah, do not worry about me. Tell my mother that I'll see her soon, okay?" she whispered, trying to smile. Sarah shook her head.

"Zira, I wish the Goblin King would take you away, right…..now." her last breath escaped her, and her whole body went limp. Outside, the raven cawed once, before spreading it's wings and flying away. Zira closed her eyes, whispering the ancient Druidic prayers to ease the passage from one world to the next.

"The Labyrinth has claimed her as it's guardian. Quite appropriate, since she is the only one to ever defeat it. She will always be honored." Jareth said. Zira nodded mutely, watching as the grief stricken friends of the mortal champion faded from sight. It was almost painful to see them go, to feel the loss of the magic that had filled her life these past two years.

"Thank you for being here for her at the end, your Majesty. I think she was almost afraid she wouldn't be able to say good bye." Zira said, gazing out the window.

"She wished you away, Zira. Are you ready to go?" he asked. Zira's head snapped around, coming face to face with him as the runes on her body glowed brightly.

"Adults cannot wish away adults. They do not believe." she breathed, unable to hide the grief at her words. Jareth moved to face her, brushing his fingers over her bruised cheek, soothing the ache away.

"Sarah believed. You believe. Would you refuse a king? I promise you will hold a place of honor in my kingdom." he said, coming ever closer. Zira blinked in surprise and looked to where her books rested. She moved over and picked up the ancient tomes that had been passed down in her family, along with the oral history. She turned to face the Goblin king and nodded swiftly, her saffron peasant blouse nearly glowing from the hidden runes. Jareth smirked as he moved forward, taking her hand in his.

"How far down do those runes go?" he asked, one eyebrow quirked in amusement. Zira smiled demurely at him.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" she teased. The pair vanished in a flurry of magic, Jareth's laughter echoing in the room.

* * *

A/N: I know what your thinking, how can Jareth be so cold when Sarah just died?! Well, I never said he and Zira get together. People deal with grief in many different ways. I felt it was important for tehm to leave with laughter in their hearts, because that is how Sarah would want them to remember her. So, what do you think? Good, bad, mediocre? Please let em know.


End file.
